Wanting Will
by looksatbooks
Summary: My name is Will Benedict and I am your Soulfinder. When Will magically finds his soulfinder, it isn't all it seems... Sunny finds out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction so I hope you like it!**

**p.s. I am English so sorry if the lingo is a bit odd for American speech.**

**I don't own anything from this. It is all Joss Stirling's work and it's amazing.**

* * *

**Will's POV**

I'm tired of waiting. Tired of not finding out who she is. My match. My girl. My soulfinder. Xav and Crystal have gone on their honeymoon for a month. I mean, who goes for a month? I suppose this is Xav were talking about here! Anyway, it seems forever for them to be there, where ever they are, and it's only been a week. I try to be as happy as i can around my family but it's now taking my toll.

I'm glad to find out we're going to a posh restaurant in Denver because it was Sky's birthday. I needed the distraction! It wasn't her actual birthday but because she was adopted, she kept the 1st March as her birthday as Simon and Sally- her adopted parents wouldn't understand. I love this particular fact because it means I can endlessly tease Zed about having an older women as a soulfinder.

"Come on! Trace, Vick! We're going to be late. I hope for your sake that you are wearing a nice suit!" My mother, Karla, shouted out. For a small women, she can be loud when she wants to be. We gathered in the lounge all dressed nicely, with my family- mum, dad, Trace- and his wife Di, Uriel, Vick, Yves and his wife Phee. Zed had gone to get the birthday girl as it was a surprise where we were all going. It was needless to say Sky was a hit to anyone she met, and she got on famously with our family so we decided to give her this surprise. We heard the door unlock and Sky and Zed coming through the lounge door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Our mother shrieked and pulled Sky into a fierce hug which, by the hugs our mum gives us, it could suffocate her if mum was any tighter. Once we gave our birthday presents we headed out towards the door to get in our two cars. Well, there was 11 of us. I wasn't really sure of who was going in what car so I just got into the nearest window seat I found. It'll take about 30 minutes to get there so I started to do what I usually do. Look out the window in the car and try to guess who is a savant. I have played this game since i was 9 and... well, old habits die hard! I often try to look at what danger all the strangers are in. Then something caught my eye. One beautiful looking lady was sending off some giant waves of fear as she was passing this old group of drunk men.

It looked like she wasn't enjoying herself, so I had to ask. _Are you okay? Do you need any help there? _

_Who are you? Is this one of the drunk men because I swear..._

Then it hit me. My whole centre of gravity shifted to her. My whole life I have been living for myself and now, well, now I live for her. And I don't even know her name.

_No. I'm not those men. My name is Will Benedict and I am your soulfinder!_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to puta few chapters up in one go then settle to do one per week (ish)**

**Please read and review! Im glad to hear you guys enjoyed the first chapter**

**I don't own anything. **

**Sky's POV**

The last couple of days, I've noticed Will's colours haven't been what they usually are. His happy green self is only rarely seen anymore and it's upsetting to see. And I can't do anything about it. So I can't help but to keep a tab on him just to make sure he doesn't go over the edge. Strange. Of all the Benedict's, I would have thought Will would be the least likely to crack. But hopefully he can have some fun on my birthday, or at least forget about his soulfinder for a little bit. That's what I think is bothering him so much.

I heard Zed pull up outside our house so I went to the window to look at him. Wow, how can he be so beautiful in his Blazer, shirt and trousers. #

_Pants. How many times do I have to tell you? _

_You know, Zed, I won't be forced to use American lingo, no matter how hot your looking!_

_Why thank you my lady!_ He used that awful English accent again so I cut the conversation off and came downstairs.

"Oh Darling you look beautiful! How did you get so stunning?" Sally told me. I'm glad she liked my outfit choice. I was wearing a satin, navy blue, full length dress that complimented everything about me. Apparently.

I could tell Simon was thinking the same but couldn't get any words. Zed, who Simon had just let in, looked like he found his favourite celebrity wanted to be his best friend. He smiled at that thought.

"You'll be careful won't you?" I nodded to Simon's comment. He was so overprotective! "Right, so here's some money from Sally and myself, Zed, to pay for Sky's meal."

"Oh, sir that won't be necce..." Zed started.

"Zed, please call me Simon, and it is necessary and compulsory and what we want so..."

"Thank you Simon. I will make sure my parents receive it." He said. I kissed Simon and Sally goodbye before we set off.

When we collected everyone else, Zed and I went with Phee, Yves and his parents. Shame Xav and Crystal weren't here! They would find it so much fun and maybe Will wouldn't be so unhappy.

_Zed? _I used Crystal's telepathy so only he could here, even if she wasn't here.

_What's up gorgeous?_

_I'm worried about Will. His colours have been sad for a while, I think we should cheer him up somehow. _

_I know what you mean but you shouldn't worry too much he will find her quite soon. _He smiled.

"I bought you something, close your eyes." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and I felt him putting a bracelet around my wrist. When I opened my eyes, I saw it was a Pandora bracelet with one charm which had our initials carved into it.

"Zed. Thank you! I don't know what to say. It didn't cost much did it?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Liar, I didn't even need to use my gift for that!" Phee giggled at this.

I was about to kiss him when.. I flung my eyes open.

_Zed!_

_What? What's wrong?_ He looked alarmed.

_It's Will! He's himself again. Better than that, he has never been better. He's found his soulfinder! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So I'd like to know how this story is going in your views. **

**Mixed feelings about the chapter really.**

**I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Will's POV**

"TRACE! STOP THE CAR!" I scream at him. He halts it and the tyres screech at the sudden movement. I jump out of the car just as everyone is demanding an explanation, at the same time, the other car stops behind us.

_Will! _It was Sky I tried to block her, not wanting to give an explanation. _Will, I know you found her, shall I tell the others? _  
How did she know? Zed probably. I contemplated letting her tell my family and finding out how I'd known it was her, actually best not, they'd be terrible to her!

_Not for the moment. I don't even know her name! I'll find her and let her know she if safe, then I'll take her home. Sorry on missing you birthday though._

_This is an order Will Benedict! You tell her you're off to your favourite sister's birthday…_

_Favourite? _ It was either sarcasm or she was very big headed.

_Sarcasm will! Do you not know me at all? Anyway, bring her here, I don't mind her coming to my birthday. In fact, I want her to come, it'll be fun._

I knew Sky would understand. I ran back to the place with all the idiots to notice they had all left. Strange, but all I could see was a young lady, dressed smartly hugging her knees, head down, sobbing. Is that her? Why was she crying?

"Hello?" I gently sat next to her, wondering if she is my soulfinder. But, she completely blanked me and only sobbed harder. Even if she wasn't my soul, I thought I should help her to get her home. I struggled to ask if she was a savant. So I decided to speak to her telepathically.

_Do you need to go home? _I asked. Her head shot out of her arms and her teary eyes looked into mine. Her eyes we the most amazing thing I had ever seen, Lilac. That was good- made her individual and stand out, in a good way. I moved to the rest of her face and it only got better, she was a lot of freckles and her cheeks were rosy red, probably from their crying but it suited her. She was wearing make-up but not too much, just enough to bring out her eyes.

"Are you Will Benedict?" She asked.

"Yes" I smiled. Then as if someone had turned on her favourite song, a huge smile spread across her face and her eyes told me she was generally joyful to see me. I was so lucky to have her as my soulfinder!

"What is your name?" I could help it, I was desperate to know.

"My name is Sunny, Sunny Maguire" she said.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Tell me what you think her powers could be. I have a vague idea but i'd be open for new suggestions! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for the last few chapters have been quite short, this one is a bit longer though so should be okay.**

**Don't forget to review after! I'd like the feedback**

**Fawkes04, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And as always, I own nothing!**

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

WOW! How lucky am I? Having such a, well… hot soulfinder. There was no other way to describe it. His light blue eyes gazed into mine which only made me more self-conscious of the unusual colour that mine are. Who has lilac eyes? Not even a deep purple, just light enough to creep some people out. But back to him, everywhere I looked I couldn't see a fault in him. He was gorgeous and I was lucky to have him.

_Well thank you kind lady. May I just say your eyes are the most stunning things I have ever seen. Such a beautiful colour, really suits you! _I blush. Of course I blush! The guy I thought I was the most outrageously handsome man in the world had just complemented my most insecure part of my body. It's not that I hated them but was just a bit wary of all the stares I get down the street and comments on the buses.

"What's your gift?" I blurted out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… um. Sorry." Wow I'm an idiot!

"Don't be, I was just about to ask the same. I can sense danger, that's how I knew you were in trouble and that's why I asked if you were okay." He smiled, his voice was deep, like a singer's would be. I instantly melted from the warm smile he gave me, like nothing mattered to him anymore and I was the most important thing in the universe.

"I know, I can read it in your mind" I quietly say. He frowns a little and he's wondering why his shields are down.

"No, no. Your shields are up. It's just that I can read people's mind no matter how good their shielding is. Even shield experts can't stop my mind when I try." I say and his face is mixed between shock and happiness.

"Is that your gift then?" He asks.

"One of them…" I see his face definitely frowned in confusion and it's so cute, I want to kiss that line on his forehead away. I've only met this guy for 5 minutes!

"What do you mean?" His puzzled face couldn't work out what I meant by this.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve so to speak." I say and he thinks my humour is great.

"So how many gifts do you have in total?"

"Well excluding the telepathy, telekinesis, you know, the ones most of us can do, I have 3 different gifts including the one I have already told you about…"

"THREE!" His face was in shock but in his mind was completely different. _My soulfinder has three gifts? That's awesome! Ah my brothers would be so jealous. Especially Xav. _

I know how much he loves to hear me telepathically so I allow him this little treat_. Why thank you sir._ Carrying on the sir/ lady thing he started earlier. _But I was born with the gift to have others. It means i can have their ability as on of my own. I can only have their gift if they allow me to because it would be pretty weird me touching their neck for 5 minutes without their permission-_ that's_ how long it takes for me to receive their ability. I can't take it from them though. _ _I also inherited really strong telekinesis from my parents._

When I delve into his mind, I see him working it out and that he thinks I am the prettiest and most talented thing ever to walk on this earth.

"I know I'm pretty damn sexy but you're not too bad yourself!" I say teasingly.

He grins and blushes which makes me laugh and in turn makes him laugh. It is wonderful to hear it, it sounds like he is laid back and easy to enjoy is company.

"So what other abilities do you have beautiful." I love the way he calls me that already and I give him a genuine smile.

" I have two from my parents. My dad gave me the mind reading which I have already told you about and my mother was a teleporter. It takes me a few seconds to go but I can go pretty much anywhere." I paused before telling him the next bit. " That's where the drunken men have gone. I teleported them to just above a bin…"

He threw his head back and laughed and I was surprised by his reaction. He seemed one of these people who frown at anything bad because he was a good person. But his mind was telling me that he was a barrel of laughs and gets into a little trouble himself from time to time. Especially with various brothers.

"What are your brothers called?" I ask when he has finally calmed down.

"Well, I have seven of them…" He swears like he's just remembered something. "Sorry, my youngest brother's soulfinder is having a birthday meal tonight and we were on our way. She realised where I was going and said I could bring you if you wanted to meet all of them." His eyes were swimming with hope and I was pretty sure he wanted me to go.

"An invitation to meet the family already? My my, we are going quickly aren't we?" I said and winked at him. My cold hand met with his warm palm and I pulled him from where we were standing. "Come on, I want to meet your family. I hope that the in-laws aren't as crazy as you are" I say. He laughs and shakes his head, then starts telling me about his huge family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooh! Two chapters in one day! i think i just got a bit over excited and wrote everything down before i forgot. **

**Please review afterwards, feedback is very welcome and ill try to take it on board.**

**As always, i own nothing :) enjoy though.**

**Will's POV**

I laughed when she told me she threw the men who were upsetting her into a bin. Not the reaction she was expecting which was evident from her shocked face. She probably thought I was some innocent boy who looked down on things like that. I thought of the many times that my brothers and I have done, most recently, getting almost naked with Xav on his stag do with only our boxer shorts for cover. I don't even remember why we did it; I think it was a dare from Zed or someone! She smiled and she must've read my thoughts again.

"What are your brothers called?" She asked once I finished laughing at her actions.

"Well, I have seven of them…" I swore as I remembered where they were and how angry they would be for making them do a sudden stop, jumping out the car and running away. Without an explanation.

"Sorry, my youngest brother's soulfinder is having a birthday meal tonight and we were on our way. She realised where I was going and said I could bring you if you wanted to meet all of them." I asked hopefully, I know it was quick but I don't care. I can't send her home and me go back to the car alone.

"An invitation to meet the family already? My my, we are going quickly aren't we?" she smiled and winked at me. Was that a yes? I didn't want her to feel rushed but before I could say anything, she slid her freezing hand in mine and started walking.

"Come on, I want to meet your family. I hope that the in-laws aren't as crazy as you are" she says smiling. I laugh and shake my head. No, they're worse than me.

"My dad and mom are soulfinders, dad has the same gift as me and mom can sense the future. Together, they can make a barrier around the house. When we were all born, mom and dad has a sort of rule they stuck to- our names started with T and ends in Z. Trace who is the oldest met his soulfinder, Diamond or Di, in Venice. He can trace objects back and see where they have been etc…"

"A good name for him then" she remarks and I smile at her.

"Di is a peace maker, helpful for the savant wars and stuff. Uriel can see the past. He hasn't found his soulfinder yet but is the 'golden boy' as we like to call him. Intelligent but not geeky, 'handsome' according to girls but wears it well. Vick is very serious with his work but is fun to be around once you get to know him. I guess he gets tied up in his work because he hasn't found his soulfinder yet and his power is that he can manipulate the mind. Terrible when you end up doing his washing. Next there is the best one in the whole gang of us. Very witty, talented, smart, hot,"

"Big headed?" I laugh at her comment. Man she is almost funnier than me! "Almost? I think I'm way funnier than you" and I laugh again.

"Anyway, Xav is a healer and he and his newly wedded wife are somewhere on a honeymoon. Crystal, Xav's wife is a soul seeker. I wanted her to find you for me but Xav said after the wedding. It almost killed me not knowing but I'm glad I found you by myself. Next is Yves. He already has a wife called Phoenix or 'Phee' and they get on like a house on fire." I smile at my great pun. She looks a little puzzled. "Yves controls energy so can cause fires; Phee freezes time so can stop the fires. Finally Zed, he does the same as mum and Sky, his soulfinder, also the one who's birthday it is can see emotions."

"Wow. Big family! Luckily I have an amazing memory then eh?" she laughs. It lights up her face and her eyes are beautiful, the laugh is one that can't be faked and is also very contagious. I can't help but laugh too.

We are just about to turn the corner and I stop her. "What's wrong? Are they not there?" she asks, slightly worried. I turn her to face me, allowing me to stare into those eyes and I almost forgot what I about to say.

_Nothing is wrong. I want to share this type of telepathy with you; we use it when Crystal is here because she gets sick from the other kind. _

_It's strong! But I like strong, strong is nice. _She smiles at me.

_Good job I am extremely strong._ I waggle my eyebrows and she rolls her amazing eyes at me._ Anyway, it's harder for other people to tune into when they aren't wanted. _

_But I can still hear what they are thinking. _Well, almost private.

As we turn around the corner Trace and Victor spot me and come rushing up followed by my parents and the rest of the group minus Yves and Phee who must've still been in the car.

"WILL! Where the hell have you been? We were so worried I almost called people at the police station to start a search party, the only thing that stopped me was Sky and Zed. Even then they wouldn't tell me what's going on!" Trace was angry. Anyone could see that.

_He's just relieved to see you alive, he was scared for you. _Sunny speaking to me telepathically was like watching an explosion with my heart. A wonderful explosion that is.

Vic, who had been staring at my soulfinder like she had just said she was a bomb which was going to explode any second now.

"Who is she Will?" He asked, not bothering to ask her himself, like he would catch a disease if he would. Before I started shouting at him she spoke up.

Confidently, she took out a hand and pointed it to Vick. "Hi, you must be Victor. My name is Sunny Maguire and I am Will's soulfinder."

* * *

**You like it? if you do/ dont please review and tell me your thoughts- itll help it be a better story. **

**Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooh! This is a long chapter i know but i hope you guys like it. I didn't think it would be good for 2 chapters so i used one GIANT one instead. **

**If you like it please review. **

**If you don't like it please review. I like to hear feedback and read all the comments so if you have an idea i might consider it (maybe :D)**

**I never own anything on here... as usual!**

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

"Who is she Will?" Not daring to ask me, it also had a hint of disgust tagged along. He must be Victor, from the long hair he has tied back and his stance was one of people who are always on guard. Will looked like he was about to explode and his thoughts were something along the lines of 'HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!' so I thought it would be a good time to intervene.

"Hi, you must be Victor. My name is Sunny Maguire and I am Will's soulfinder." I say, holding out a hand for him to shake. I have never been nervous before, maybe it was to do with the fact I can hear anyone's thoughts so I'm certainly not going to start now.

His whole family have stop registering me as a threat and start feeling happy for him. Victor notices I still have my hand out and shakes it, happy for his brother but a little jealous.

"She's brave isn't she?" I hear Trace, I think that's his name, say to Will.

"Oh my baby! I am so happy for you!" A small woman scuttled past Trace and Victor and pulled Will into a tight hug. I look into her mind and it is filled with joy and happiness for her son. Sweet. A tall man puts a hand on the lady's back and she lets go of Will. He gives a quick hug to him before turning towards me. I smile at her hoping she would like me. _Of course she would! I mean, who can't love the very awesome Sunny Maguire?_ I heard a small chuckle from Will to the side of me. I NEED to get my sarcasm sorted and my shields up. I was forced down into a hug from this lady before being released and put up again from a tall man. They have to be soulfinders, I just quickly check in their minds and my prediction is correct.

"My name is Karla and this is my husband Saul" She said, her voice sounded a little Spanish and she definitely had the Hispanic look. She was a very pretty woman especially with tears shining in her eyes. He was very tall and looked like he was a wildlife man.

"Mum, I have already told her names." Will said looking a little embarrassed. Karla frowned slightly but before she says anything I stepped in.

"I might know their names, but it doesn't mean I know who they are. You do have a very big family Will" I say smiling. He nods as if to say he understands and I wink. Time to meet the other family I think.

After we had introductions everyone, especially Sky, decided they would go to the meal and I must come to. So I joined Will with Sky and Zed in the back with Diamond and Trace at the front. I liked Sky immediately and Zed seemed utterly in love with her. I was holding hands with Will and I felt at ease with his family, they were very welcoming.

"What's your nickname Sunny?" Sky asked. "Is it Sun or…" She seemed to run out of other ideas.

"Well my full name is Sunshine- Isabel Maguire, Isabel was my mother's name, but it has always been shortened to Sunny." I hated the name Sunshine so shortening it to Sunny was a good idea at the time. Only my dad ever called me something else, which is Belle. I wouldn't allow anyone else to use it even more now because he was gone, so was my mother. That's why I moved from Amsterdam to Colorado.

"So Sunny, what's your power?" Zed asked, I knew he was the most curious but Sky wanted to know as well.

I laughed. "Straight in there Zed, I like it! The gift I was born with is that I can use others abilities to keep but they still have it. I only have my mothers and fathers. My mum could teleport, either herself or other people, and my dad could read minds, no matter how strong your shields are. I can even get past shielding experts if I try."

"They're awesome gifts! The fact you can have others I am completely jealous of but you won't take mine will you?" Zed asked, he was grinning but I knew he didn't want people to have the same gifts as him.

"Don't worry, I can only have people's gift if they allow me to. I won't take yours as I know I can have others and it wouldn't bother me if I don't have your gift. Same goes for you Sky." I assure him. He nods in appreciation and says a silent thank you in his head.

We arrived at the restaurant which could have easily been the swankiest place in Denver. Actually make that Colorado. I would have said the US but I haven't been here that long.

Will's voice appeared in my head. _Swankiest, what does that mean?_

_It is slang for posh in England. _I loved English culture from the words and phrases to the traditions, my mother was British so I learned a lot from her.

He smiled before changing the conversation. _I'm sorry to say this but going to places like this,_ He nodded to the direction of the restaurant._ Doesn't usually happen. We only came here because it was Sky's birthday present._

_Now here I was thinking you would take me out every single day to nothing better than this. For our first meal together, you really have set the bench mark high. _I say trying to sound sad, but I couldn't care if he had bought me to a McDonalds. I had found my soulfinder and that was all that is important. We were taken to our seats to find that there was already a space put down for me. I looked around and everyone seemed as confused as I was.

Zed was the one to speak up. "I had a premonition the other night how there would be another person at the table so I called up and added another chair. I didn't want to tell anyone because I wasn't able to see who she was sat next to." I smiled gratefully at him and it made me realise how easily I was accepted into the family.

I came to like everyone around the table; it was nice to hear them tell their stories and what they did for jobs. I think I liked this more because I turned off my gift to read minds and actually got to know them from themselves, something I hadn't done in a long time. It was all going so well until we heard a women screaming outside. Will, Victor, Trace and I ran outside to see a man lying on the floor and with a knife beside him, doused in blood and a women pointing at a man who was running away. Trace and Victor started running and Will looked hesitant, undecided whether to go and help or look after the man.

_Go, I'll stay behind and try to save him. Your brothers need you and after all, I can have a hero of a soulfinder coming back to me. _He nodded and I smiled at him. He ran off turning a corner and I rushed to help the man from dying. I checked for a pulse in his wrist but I couldn't find it. I moved to his neck and found a weak pulse there. I started shouting at the man to stay alive but he was drifting. But before he passed away, his eyes opened widely to look at me and I sensed he wanted to whisper something just to me. I bent down to listen but he shook his head slightly.

_Take my gift, use it well and tell only people you can trust. It is a gift and a curse._

Just like that I could feel his ability rushing into me like someone injected something into my veins and I could feel it travelling across the whole of my body. I forgot how good it felt when a new power entered my body. Some people could get addicted to it, but I knew I didn't need that anymore, I had a soulfinder When it had finished I noticed I had the man's head still in my lap and he had almost died.

_Thank you sir. What is your name so I may remember it?_

_My name is James Madison. _And with that he had his last breath. I could only feel a little sadness, towards him as I closed his eyes. Then, and only then did I notice what the power he gave me was. Man, it was awesome! I couldn't wait to tell Will!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took a while to write but i think it's a difficult subject. I really enjoyed writing this though. I promise to have a more light hearted chapter next time! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and gives me some feedback! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Will POV**

I was really enjoying myself for the first time in ages. My soulfinder, I love that phrase! Anyway, my soulfinder was getting on really well with everyone and I could tell that she would be very popular in Wrickenridge. I can't wait for her to settle down and do what she wants to do. I don't even know that? Is that bad? But before I could have answered we heard a women screaming. Trace, Vick, Will and to my dismay, Sunny rushed outside to see what the problem. A middle-aged man had been stabbed and the women who screamed was pointing to a dude who was running away. Trace and Vick started to chase the man but I wasn't sure whether to help the casulty or chase the man.

_Go, I'll stay behind and try to save him. Your brothers need you and after all, I can have a hero of a soulfinder coming back to me. _I nodded and smiled realising that she could look after him. I'm glad she came out of there. If only Xav was here to help him. I quickly caught up with Trace and Vick who had turned a corner. I could feel the colossal threat coming from what could potentially be a murderer. He turned a corner and as we got round, he completely disappeared! The street was long so couldn't hide and wasn't busy so he would stand out.

_Damn! _That was Victor; he hated it when the culprit got away.

_I can feel the danger going away, he must still be running away. _I say.

Trace replied. _Maybe he was a savant, his power might have been to turn invisible- it's a possibility. Come on, we should get back, I can hear mum demanding an explanation. _He smiled slightly._ Keep a look out, be on guard and protect each other._

We reached back to the hotel and I saw Sunny with the stabbed man's head on her lap. I just arrived to her she closed his eyes. Dead. When I saw her face, I couldn't tell what she was feeling, like she had just discovered the code to stop pollution. I helped her up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Did you catch him?" She was trying to be hopeful but she knew the answer. I decided not to say anything. I sensed a tear falling down her cheek. I wondered if she was told anything from him but I didn't want to press it, she just had a man die on her lap.

_His name was James Madison and he was a savant._ She says telepathically. _ He didn't tell me but he had a soulfinder and 3 children. I'd like to tell them in person if that is okay with you? _

_Of course it is! I can't believe how compassionate you are to a man you barely know._

_Well, if it was you, I'd like to be told by a savant what he said last and because I heard his thoughts, I know what he wanted to say to him. _She says and she is right. I couldn't come to think about losing her… especially as I have just found her.

We found their house with one quick phone call, so Trace, Sunny and I knocked on the door. A small woman bustled to the door, confused by who we were.

"Are you Mrs Madison?" Trace asked and she nodded. "We have some news about your husband, James Madison."

Fear suddenly took over her face and she whispered us to come in to the lounge. It was a nice house but I couldn't focus on any details.

_Better not do anything to show that we are soulfinders, it might push her over the edge. _Sunny said. I nodded, noticing how considerate she is.

"We have some bad news I am afraid, Mrs Madison…" Trace began.

"Please call me Fae" She said.

Trace smiled, a sad, pitiful smile. "Fae, earlier this evening, your husband was stabbed outside a restaurant. We were the last people who see him alive and we are very sorry to hear this news. As I am part of the police, we thought it would be good for us to tell you personally. You have our condolences at the police station"

Shock was going through her system before she started sobbing. Not a quiet sobbing, a loud wailing noise, as if she couldn't quite hear what was happening to her. Before anything else happened, Sunny went over to Fae and hugged her. A strong yet comforting hug. They stayed like that for what seemed to be an hour. Finally she lifted her head, her mascara running down her face and tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"You were the last to see him. Did… Did he say anything to you?" she asked.

"Fae, we need to tell you something." Began Sunny. "I was there when your husband died and the others were trying to catch the culprit. We need to tell you that we too are savants, as we know you are. My gift is to read minds and although Mr Mad… your husband couldn't say anything I heard what he wanted" She paused allowing the information to sink to Fae. Her face was so drained from emotion that she didn't know what to do. Sunny decided to continue.

"He said that you, Fae, are the most wonderful, beautiful and amazing soulfinder in the whole of existence and he couldn't of chosen a better way to spend 32 years of his life than with you." Fae's eyes were shining with tears as she wanted to hear every bit of information. "He also said that if you are ever feeling upset or missing him that you should listen to his favourite song to describe being with you. It's called 'A thousand Years' by Cristina Perri. These words were exactly what he felt for you. He knows you will raise the children well without him and you will always be loved. James also mentioned that you must cope for the children and he told me to write three things down for them." Sunny handed the letter for the children to their mother as she shakily took them.

We stayed with her a little while longer answering any of her questions before leaving her just before her children come home from a club they were at. We were just walking to the car when I stopped to give Sunny a hug.

"You did really well there. Told her what she wanted to hear and comforted her well." I say and I mean every word of it. We stayed like that for a bit, not talking but I could smell a flowery yet natural scent coming from her and I felt like I could be addicted to it. She took her head off my chest and I gazed into her lilac eyes.

"I haven't told you something." She said. "You know how I told you he was a savant? Well, I had to feel a pulse but I couldn't find it in his wrists so I checked in his neck and I found it. But, well, as that's where I can have people's powers. He accepted me whilst telling me that it is a gift and a curse and that I should tell only people I trust. But I felt his gift flowing through me."

Well, I wasn't expecting that! Bewilderment took over me before I came to terms with her and I realised…

"What gift is it?" I asked.

"Will, I'm a protector" she said smiling.

What's a protector?!


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a little while and the other chapter was a big heavy so I decided to lighten it up a bit. Hope you like it! Please review etc.**

* * *

**Sunny POV**

It's weird because I already know everything about James' power, and now my power. It's feels like I was born with it, but I can switch it off as that is what MY gift allows. Our abilities often develop as we get older, generally being full developed at about 12. But not with this. I received this gift when the holder was an adult so I guess I have it with a free manual. And I love it!

"What's a protector?" Will asked and burst me out of my bubble. Does he not know what one is? Well, maybe it is very rare.

"A protector is like a shields expert but can block physical things as well. I have quite a big capacity of how many people I can protect at once but as James found Fae, I can go one further. If someone I don't like tries to use their powers, I can block them off, like they have a bubble around them which they can't use their gifts for." He was smiling.

"That's awesome! I am so jealous of your gift. To protect anyone in the world is great!" He says, obviously proud of who I can protect. There's just one thing.

"I can't protect anyone, there's one person in which it doesn't work. That person is me. That's how the man could stab James, he had a mental barrier around the murderer but couldn't have a physical barrier." Will's face suddenly drops and I can feel his emotions moving from joyful to shock and sadness. I can protect myself in other ways though. But before Will could say anything…

BEEP! Trace pressed the horn in the car and made us both jump, he wanted to get back to his soulfinder, I think. We got in the car and they dropped me off just outside my house. I thanked them for giving me a lift and Trace said I did well and that I should be proud. I just get into my flat when I hear Will.

_Hey Belle, I forgot to ask you but would you like to grab a coffee tomorrow? Say 11am? _He called me Belle. I usually hate it when people call me it because my dad used to but I hadn't heard it in a long time. Plus, I knew Will meant it as beautiful so I quite like it.

_Sure! A date with my soulfinder. I love that idea. Where shall I meet you? Starbucks?_

_Sounds good. _He shuts the conversation off. Wow. A date with my SOULFINDER! Oh what to wear. So many choices to decide… actually better get some beauty sleep, I want to look my best.

I woke up at 9 am and it was a beautiful morning, thanking for the summer weather in May, I put on a summer playsuit with a brown belt and matching sandals. I put on my make-up, enough to enhance my features especially having my lilac eyes. Starbucks is only round the corner so I walked there, glad I decided on summery clothes, it's boiling!

I walk into the café and see him sat there. He was so hot! The luscious hair flopping to the side of his face. I could tell that he has a good taste by what he is wearing. He had some jeans that cut off at the knee and a stripy blue and white t-shirt and I found myself wanting to be clinging to his torso like that t-shirt was. I walked over to him slightly nervous whether I should hug or kiss him when I came to him but before I tripped or something I felt some warm arms around me and I could smell the fresh, sweet smell of my soulfinder. I felt is was where I wanted to be for the rest of my life.

"You look beautiful!" He was telling the truth and actually couldn't believe how stunning I was.

"Well don't flatter you too much Will, I might go off you" I say, teasing him, fully knowing I will never go off him. It's like opening your eyes for the first time; you obviously won't go back to the darkness. We order a coffee each and decided to share a chocolate muffin. What? A girl has to have chocolate!

"I love the fact you're not one of these girls who only ever eats salad if anything at all" he says.

"Actually I am, I just didn't want you to know that I'm obsessed with what I eat. I probably won't eat anything after this." I say in a serious tone. Of course I love food, I can't get enough, and I just exercise so I am still healthy. But Will doesn't know that, so time to have some fun. POOR HIM! He looks as if he has just wounded my favourite puppy. I can't help but smile.

"You minx!" He says smiling. "You really had me going then. You're too good for this, it's not fair. But to make up for it, tell me 3 things about yourself" Evidently his way of getting to know me better.

"Very discreet aren't you? Well, I lived in Amsterdam until last year with my mum but when she died I came here. Dad had already died 20 months before her." Sadness entered my heart and I looked down not wanting him to see the tears forming in my eyes. Too late.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm sorry to hear about your parents. You shouldn't be crying on our first date. That's planned to be the third one" I knew he was trying to cheer me up and I went along with it but no-one could help me forget what I saw.

"Okay, so the second one I should say that I started training to be a savant judge but I soon pulled out and now I'm training to be an FBI agent. There's this really great family who are involved in the FBI, I'm not sure if you've heard of them. They're called the Benedicts." I was only joking, I knew that his surname was Benedict and when he said Victor I was pretty certain it was the same family." He slightly frowned at that point and when I looked into his mind, I found that he was just nervous for me and that he wanted to keep me safe. I leant over so my hand was on top of his.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I have your brother and an amazing new gift; I have nothing to worry about." He smiled gently and I swear my heart melted. At that point I didn't care if there was food on the table, I was so fortunate to have a man who cared for me so much and I hadn't known him for a day. That's when I knew he already loved me.

"And I guess the third thing I should tell you about is that I am a big fan of Disney films" I say. He throws his head back and laughs which is contagious so I start giggling. Then he said something unexpected.

"You know, I don't mind the Disney films myself" I couldn't believe it! The first thing we find in common is that we both like Disney films. That must be his guilty pleasure.

"That doesn't count as part of your three so spill the beans"

"What does that mean!" He looked bewildered by the English phrase. _It means tell the story or say the things that I want you to say dummy!_

_Gotcha. _He winked.

"Well I am also training but for the CIA as it's more my 'thing' and there's a special department just for us savants. My favourite hobby is to play music, I love all kinds of music and I sometimes go into the streets and play, I get quite a few dollars for it." I guess he means busking. He is stuck on what should be mentioned next so I just have to ask.

"Which brother is your favourite?" I ask, curious because I have only been a single child, I'd love to have siblings but I guess my parents decided not to or something.

"I don't think I have one. I mean I prefer them in a different way, like Victor is great if you get into trouble and Xav is great for covering for you. I prefer to do different things for or with different people."

We chatted some more after that but it wasn't important stuff. We paid our bill and left the café. He took my head and lead me back to the block of apartments.

"I really enjoyed today and I hope I can see you most days. Mum wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight but you don't have to, I mean you can if you want but…"

"I'd love to come! Where do you live, or is my hot soulfinder going to pick me up?"

He smiled. "I'll meet you here at six." With that I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and I felt my world become suddenly free from pollution. I walked away from him, knowing it would torture him for at least 6 hours.

* * *

**Tada what do you think? Please review below and i'll reply to any questions you have.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologise for the short chapter! I'll post a new one up soon to make up for it. It was relevant and i wanted it in so...**

**Please review as always and i promise i will reply to them!**

* * *

**Will POV**

Man! How could she do that to me? A gentle, teasing kiss and then walk away. I wish I had her power to see if I could hear her thoughts but I guess she did that on purpose. She knew it would kill me not seeing her in 6 hours. I just hoped it affected her just as much as me! I pulled into the drive of mum and dad's house; I figured I would just stay here until I collected her. I entered the door and was greeted by a mound of suitcases. It could've only been one person.

"Will! So good to see you bro!" Xav came bounding through the living room door and give me a massive hug. He was more tanned than before the honeymoon but still happy. I received a hug from Crystal before going in and sitting on a sofa with pretty much everyone else.

"What bought you here? Xav too boring after all Crystal?" I say teasingly, I'm in that sort of mood.

"Rude." Xav chucked a magazine at my head but was deflected by someone's telepathy. Looking round the room it must have been Crystal.

"Well, we were just on the beach lying down and I suddenly felt a connection had been made from you. I told Xav and we thought it was best for us to finish our honeymoon and come back. We figured Karla or Zed would see us coming so didn't bother to tell you guys." She explained.

"I'm just glad you're here. Now I can mock Xav for trying to catch a tan" I grinned. Nothing could put a dampener on my mood now. "Oh by the way Sunny said she would love to come over for tea; I think she liked you guys."

"I like her too! She was funny and actually interested in what we all have to say." Sky pretty much liked everyone. It was a trait I liked about her, made her seem optimistic to people who can't find good in themselves.

"Mum, I'll help you with food if you want. Sky says I need the practice," Zed offered.

"No." I say "I don't want my brand new soulfinder to be food poisoned by you and then not come round again. Mum, could you make one of you Spanish dishes? I think she'd like that." I say to my mum. Having a half Spanish mother means you get a great range of meals.

"Yes she will, I can see. I'd better start preparing if I have to feed this many mouths!" She smiles before walking off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has taken a while but i have exams etc. I am pleased with the ending and i might upload quicker if I have time. Please review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunny POV**

At precisely 6pm Will drove up to the entrance of my apartment and I walked out. It was a bit colder than this morning so I opted for an oversized jumper and some leggings. I decided it was the right choice when Will looked like he had just won a million dollars. I smile and give him a hug before jumping into the passenger seat of his car.

"So do I get to meet Xav and Crystal? I heard that they're back." I asked hopefully. I heard so much about these two and I wanted to see them in person.

"Yes, but if Xav starts telling embarrassing stories, then I am going to take you far away from him." He says with a smile on his face, I'm guessing he's the joker in the family. We arrived at the Benedict's house and it's incredible! The wonderful decorations they have around the house give it a sense of homeliness. I already felt comfortable in this house and I had only seen the hallway. Sky suddenly bursts into the scene with a giant smile on her face and Zed walking behind her.

"You're here! How have you been? Was Will good to you on your date this morning?" She asked. She gave me a hug and then wanted all the details of the coffee because I doubted that Will would tell her much.

"I'm fine thanks! And I'll tell you later so we don't inflate this one's ego." I pointed discreetly at Will and then smile at him. Then I notice two new faces in the hallway. They MUST be Xav and Crystal. How could they not?

"Hi, you must be the two I haven't met yet. I'm Sunny, nice to meet you." I say as I embrace each of them individually, slightly using my gift to see what they think of me. All positive so far.

"Hello, I'm Crystal and this is my soulfinder Xav. We were delighted when I felt the news however, when I checked a few months back…"

"What do you mean by that?" Will said suspiciously.

"Well, um. I wanted to get a sneak preview of each of your soulfinders and I saw that Sunny was in Amsterdam which confused me a little. So I was wondering why you are here instead of there."

"I lived there with my parents but when they passed away I thought that it would be a good move to live here." I say. I thought there was no point lying to them as I felt comfortable around them already. "I started training for the FBI and I heard they had a great savant department around here."

"DINNER!" Karla called announcing everyone to the table which I had to say was one of the biggest tables I have ever seen. I suppose that it was the perfect size for all the family. Karla had cooked up a spectacular Spanish dish and it was the first Spanish cuisine I have tried and I love it. I never knew food could taste so good.

After the beautiful food and dessert we had, we all sat in the lounge together just chatting. I was sat next to Will and Uriel. Will was talking about some baseball match with Zed so I chose to start a conversation with Uri as he seemed quite shy but as I was about to ask, he asked me a question.

"So Sunny, what is it like in Amsterdam?"

"It was beautiful. We owned tulip fields and a windmill that doesn't work anymore so I could often go away and do what I wanted to. My parents were very easy going and let me have a lot of friends when I wanted."

"What were your parents like?" He seemed genuinely interested. A lot of people stopped their conversations and listened.

"They were very kind and caring. They were soulfinders so understood love but I rarely saw them. They both worked for the savant net they were very busy with things to be playing with me. I knew they loved me and at first I didn't understand but as they were working on a way to find soulfinders, I realise how important it was. I was never unhappy, just that I didn't see them every day."

"How did they die? Your parents?" Sky asked. She was so gentle and I guess that was a perfect match for the bold Zed.

"Well my mother had cancer; we knew it was terminal which is why we spent more time together towards the end. She passed away a year ago. I decided after then that I would move here. I'm now glad but before I was really afraid."

"Why would you be afraid? No-one round here is too bad." Uriel replied.

"My dad…" I couldn't carry on I was so scared, so afraid and I haven't spoken about it a long time. I hadn't needed to. Where I lived in Amsterdam everyone found out and left us alone and I hated it but I couldn't tell those memories to anyone before, and probably never will.

"I can see it if you don't want to say. I won't tell anyone if you wanted me not to, it helps talking about it and I get the sense you didn't before." Uri said. I noticed his hand was held out for me. I took it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys! I have exams and got loads to go but I have left school now so i will try to get more chapters up!**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

She nodded and grabbed my hand. She held it tight like she was scared.

*FLASHBACK  
Sunny and her father were walking back from a cinema trip they had just had and she was licking an ice-cream, enjoying his company as she didn't see him too often. They decided to take a short cut through a less crowded alley way. Suddenly several men surrounded them and grabbed Sunny and put her against a wall. She felt powerless and she couldn't transport as she needed to put her hand to her head and her hands were being held on her back. Some other men took her father and pushed him to his knees. A man walked out.

"So, I didn't want it to come to this but seeing as you left us no choice I will just have to kill you." Then man said. Sunny started screaming but found nothing came out.

"Didn't you tell your daughter? Oh dear. Well let's just say he is in a bit of trouble for not giving me something. I have taken your ability to speak so don't bother, you'll just have a sore throat after" He turned back to her dad.

"So, as I have given you too much time I'm afraid I must have to kill you." His face was menacing, like he was about to see his favourite film.

"At least let my daughter go! She hasn't done anything." The father said, he was desperate to let her go and she admired him for his protective streak.

"No. She will see your cold face hit the ground, she can be the one to tell the police what happened… if she can." He smiled a creepy smile at her that made her insides squirm. She then noticed her father was losing breath, slowly his face was going red, purple, white. He fell to the floor, they let go of her and ran but she didn't care her dad was lying flat on the floor. Without a pulse. She screamed so loud that people ran to her but she didn't notice her eyes were blurred from the tears streaming down her face. *

We were back in the present and I saw she had tears streaming down my face. Then I noticed my own tears. I wished that no human being should see what she had to watch. I pulled her into a hug where she started sobbing and I passed her to Will.

_Mum I think Sunny should stay for the night. Will can give up his room and bunk with me. _

_Okay darling, I'll just get the stuff ready._ And she went upstairs. I never realised how fortunate I was to have my family around me so closely as well. I sometimes wished I could get away from it all but now I know how precious they really are to me.

Once Sunny had stopped crying, I told her and Will the sleeping arrangements and sent her to bed. It might only be 6pm but crying makes you tired. I decided to cheer her up. I know she is Will's soulfinder and everything but I knew how she felt so I made her a hot chocolate with so much cream and marshmallows, I think it was more that than the actual hot chocolate! I knocked on the door slightly to see her wrapped up in bed and Will sat on the bed talking gently to her. Will noted the hot chocolate and decided it was time to move. I smiled gratefully as I thought I should ask her questions.

She gratefully accepted the creamy mess and drank… well slurped a bit.

"That was the night." She said "I decided I would practice my powers to my full ability. I knew I was a powerful savant thanks to them but I never pushed too hard. I decided that if that ever happened again I needed to be prepared for the future."

"What did you improve on?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"Well, my telekinesis is good now. I can move heavy stuff really quickly."

I laughed. "Well Zed will take you up on that one tomorrow. He thinks he is invincible and when Sky beats him he says he let her win." I lean in a little closer so I could whisper. "But we know he's lying." She grins at this and I think it's a good time to leave.

"You need to get some rest if you're going to challenge Zed tomorrow so good night." I say before closing the door. Time to tell the family.

* * *

**Please review as i love to hear you feedback. Good or bad :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this is a short chapter but i felt it was needed before the next one to clear up any confusing bits. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Will's POV**

I didn't see what happened to Sunny to find out it was bad. I was sat beside her tucked up in my bed and we were just talking. Nothing to do with that because I was afraid what might happen to her. I couldn't face giving that pain to her again. So we just talked about the future, what she wanted to be and why it was different from now. There was a soft knock and Uriel came in with what seemed a whole can of cream and marshmallows but I knew he wanted to talk for a little bit so I said a soft bye and made my way downstairs.

"How is she?" Asked Sky, she seemed concerned about Sunny and I was pleased she was made welcome.

"She's okay. I didn't talk about what happened." I was so scared for her and I didn't know what to do. I needed Uriel to come down now so I knew what happened. Just as I thought that, he came down, took a beer from the fridge and sat down. I knew it was not good because Uriel only occasionally drinks.

"It's not good." He starts. What does he mean by that? "She saw it all happen infront of her, the men were savants and chose to let her go. I won't show you because it is too horrific to be seen anyway let alone if it was your own father."

My heart sank. For my soulfinder to be hurt like that is the worst. It then made me angry, I wanted to get those guys so bad. I struggled to stay in my seat. Uriel must have seen my anger.

"Will, that's not all. I recognised one of the guys behind it. He was one we took out when we had to rescue Phee. He was a body guard for one of the men and he was taken in for jail. He died in the Jail about 18 months ago." Relief flooded over me like a wave crashing against a rock but there were still others out there.

Then he smiled slightly."Oh and Zed, she recons she can beat you at telekinesis." Zed laughed which eased up the tension in the room.

"I'd like to see her try!" He replied.

"I don't know Zed." I chipped in. "I know that she is quite strong."

"Well bring it I say!" He said good-heartedly.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here it is, the next chapter. I wanted to write about this for ages and i couldn't finish it properly. Please review it as i love all your comments and take them into view. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sunny POV**

I woke up happy and full of energy. I remember what happened yesterday and I did feel sad but I felt nothing could bring me down. I chucked a large cheque shirt I found with the leggings I had on yesterday and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find Will, Trace, Diamond, Crystal and Sky conversing and eating breakfast.

"Morning!" I say, not really to anyone specific. They all reply somehow. "Where is everyone? It's almost 10am."

"Yup, it's a Saturday, what do you expect? Xav won't surface until, like, 6pm and then will eat go to bed and do the same tomorrow." Will laughed and the others joined in. But to their surprise Xav came bounding all dressed and ready to go. I looked at their faces and they all had their mouths wide open and goggled eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He said. "I wanted to make sure I didn't miss Sunny beating Zed. Too good to miss." He said giving me a look to say it would be funny.

"It'd be my pleasure. Just let me get ready. Meet you outside in half an hour." I say.

When I came down, I saw almost everyone had come outside to watch this. We walked to a field which was deserted and quite isolated as well. I didn't know what to expect because I have never had a competition like this before but my heart was pumping and my adrenaline was kicking in.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" I asked. Zed laughed at this, I guess he thought he would win. Will filled me in on the details.

"There are many ways we can test this out. What we do is pick up the desired object, take it to the end in which you touch the fence with it and bring it back to your hand. We do this with heavier objects each time, if you in three in a row then you win the competition. To make sure no one cheats, Crystal is going to the end and will start the race but also make sure you touch the fence."

"Right okay. What's the first object?" I ask. Xav comes and delivers a lemon to each of us. "How about we raise the stakes eh Zed? Let's start in the deep end." I give him a challenging look.

He smirks. "Okay, what do you suggest?" I read his mind to see that he thinks he is mental.

"I remember seeing some weights in your house? Well how about we take the heaviest you got. Unless you can't lift them up." I smile as I see him realising that I could be a challenge.

"Bring it." Trace ran up and got the two heaviest. When he came back, Crystal had got into place at the other along with Xav. Trace put the weights infront of us on the floor.

_The race will begin when I throw down this tissue. _Xav said dramatically raising a red tissue in the air.

_Stop messing around Xav, I wanna get this over with quickly. _Zed said confidently though I saw that he was a little afraid of me beating him.

Three, two, one… GO!

I quickly picked up the weight in my head and zoomed it across the field. Zed was good but no match to me. I had trained myself to use telekinesis well since my father died and I can now pick up many heavy objects at the same time and whirl them around me like I would if was a trained fighter… All whilst doing the crossword. So I was pretty skilled. I managed to have it by the end of the field in seconds gently stopped it so it touched the fence lightly and brought it racing back to me. I had it in my hands when Zed's weight was half way back. Everyone was stunned.

Suddenly a huge round of applause started for me and I suddenly became a little shy.

"Wow! How did you do it so fast?" Will asked, he was as shocked as everyone else.

"Um, I guess I trained a lot. I had to in case I needed to defend myself again." I reply just as Zed comes up to me.

"You stormed it! I'm not going to carry on as I don't want to be embarrassed anymore." He said, a little annoyed that he was beaten. "Maybe you could give me a lesson or two."

"To be fair, you were very close in beating me, you're the best telekinetic I've ever seen!" I reply in all honesty. I have seen a few other people's and they weren't that great.

"Thanks." He felt a bit better which pleased me.

"So is that a heavy object to you or can you show us the true extent of our powers?" Sky asks. Now there's an offer I can't refuse.

_Do you trust me? _I say to Will.

_With my life. _Good.

_What about you Xav? Do you trust me? _I ask.

_Sure why not? _

_Right. Put your hands by your sides and legs together. Stay like this for as long as possible._

"Ready?" I say to them and they nod. I look away from them and towards Zed. I lift both of them gently of the ground and towards Zed. They all look astounded but the floating two look terrified. Suddenly, they shoot up in the air, spiralling round each other and then cut off. They start falling head first. And they start to shout.

"Trust me!" I say and they do. Just before they hit the ground I level them out so they are facing down heading towards the fence we just used. When they got near it I pushed them up so they were parallel to the fence. I slowed them down and they started to come back when I picked up the biggest car around us and bought it to the middle of the field. This came over the heads of everyone else and they all gasped as it came. I let the car hover about the ground and gently placed the two men inside the car and brought the car back to me. I steadily put the car down next to me so I could open the car door on Will's side. He got out and hugged me tight.

"That was awesome!" He said smiling and I saw Xav give me a huge grin and thumbs up. I think I'm welcomed now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that it has been a while, had so much stuff to do but should have some more free time so I'll post some more up. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review as i love the feedback I get.**

* * *

**Will's POV**

I got out of the car and hugged her tight quite unable to believe what she had just done. "That was awesome!" I say and I meant every word, I can't wait to tell the savants back at the FBI training, they will be so jealous of my soulfinder. Actually maybe not tell all of them, they don't have soulfinders after all. We all went inside and just talked for a while and we have coffee and cookies. I had a water though because my adrenaline was still really high after that stunt.

It was getting late so I decided to walk home Sunny as it wasn't too far away from our house.

"I'd like to get to know you a bit more." I said when she asked why I needed to walk her home. We set off and I subtly reached down for her hand and placed it in mine. They were soft and very cold compared to the warmth radiating off my hands but I was glad I could warm hers up. I looked down at her face and I saw her smile and glance at me.

"So, what sort of stuff do you want to know?" She asked.

"Basic things, like you favourite colour, favourite food, what are you scared of, are you an adventure or shy person?"

She laughed at how much I wanted to know about her.

"Right, we I don't like flies, they're disgusting and eurgh I just don't like them." She gave a slight shudder and I smiled slightly. "I am not shy as I think you know from talking to Victor straight up. M favourite colour is orange, a nice orange. I absolutely LOVE cheesy chips…" I was slightly confused.

"What the heck are cheesy chips?" I smiled.

_It's where you get a portion of chips and grate and melt cheese on it. It's a dish my mother made me and I cannot tell you how great it is._

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" I couldn't understand how that would taste nice.

"What's yours then?" she asked. I only had one reply. "Oh it's one of your mother's dishes? You are such a mothers boy!" She says and I noticed my cheeks suddenly flare up so I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You read my mind again?" I asked.

"No, you just loved your mothers cooking yesterday." She replied and I laughed.

We reached her door and she sounded a bit nervous and unsure of what to do next.

"I've had a really fun last couple of days with you, and so did my family. Especially Xav for beating Zed and making him fly." I saw her look down and smile to herself. I slowly leaned in toward her and as gentle and soft as I could, I kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I've written a few chapters at the same time and I'll update them a couple of days apart but i had a great idea and i wanted to use it.. Plus it means i get to update quicker which some of you want!**

**Please review as i love your feedback and really take it into account. If you want to PM me with ideas or anything, please do! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

I shut the door behind me and jumped all the way up the stairs to my apartment singing and laughing all because my soulfinder had just kissed me! And it was good. I am so hyper right now it is unreal! I unlocked the door to find a thick, brown envelope underneath my door. That's odd. If it was sent by mail, it would be in my pigeon hole. I picked it up and walked into the kitchen.

_Bella, what are you doing? _It was Will he sounded alarmed. I wanted to know what's wrong. _I am feeling you are in a lot of danger at the minute. _Now that was really freaking me out. I presumed it was something to do with the envelope so I tore it open to find pictures. Pictures of my dad and me holding hands and I'm looking up to him on the night he was killed. Then I saw me and Will in the same position. Finally a note:

**You want to repeat history?**

I screamed just as Will got to the door. I heard banging and him saying to open up. I slowly walked over to the door and unlocked the latch and he burst into the room with his hands cradling a gun. When he realised I was in no physical danger he lowered the gun and pulled me 0into a tight hug.

"For a minute then, I thought you were in serious trouble." I stepped away and handed him the envelope and studied his face, first confusion the disgust then fear. I saw him look up into my eyes and wanting an explanation but I couldn't give him one.

"Last time, I found out my father had some valuable information about savants that he shared with me. Then he got one of his friends to erase his memory so he wouldn't know what he told me. He was killed that night because of that and I refused to know anything. I felt so bad but he forced me to never allow anything to stop me keeping this secret. They knew my mother didn't know and as her health was deteriorating anyway, I guess they thought it would only help that my mother would die quickly." I say.

"What was the information?" He asked. I looked suspiciously at him, not something he would say.

"I, I can't tell you." I say.

"I think you should tell me, so I can protect you Sunny." That's not Will. It looks like him and sounds like him but it isn't. He called me Sunny. I tried to look into his mind but before I could. He grabbed me and put me in a head lock but so I couldn't reach my arms to teleport. I realise I might not be able to do that but I can use my protector gift. I also, stopped the man holding me to stop using his gift. He was slightly confused by this and slacked his grip. I used this opportunity to go free of his grip and turned round to see a man. Someone familiar but I couldn't quite put a name to his face. Then it clicked, it was the man. The one that murdered my father!


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next one! Please review i do love the feedback! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Sunny POV**

"How can you do that? I thought that your ability was to take stuff away from people." I said in complete fear. I couldn't feel Will or anyone else near me, I was alone.

"No that was someone else in the group. I just took the credit. He's dead now." He laughed. He actually laughed! "My gift is to change my appearance to suit me." I might have been impressed if he wasn't a killer of my family, or anyone's family. I only knew it was him because he can't use his gift.

"What do you want?" I asked though I think I might know the answer.

"Well, I initially came to see if your father did give the information to you or not but you've already told me that so I guess I can skip ahead to the next part. Why don't you tell me the information?"

"Why don't you shove off and never contact me again!" Sometimes my confidence could get me into trouble but he laughed it off. It was a slimy, thick laugh like trying to wade through mud.

"You know, if I wasn't trying to kill you, I might consider you to be my partner." Yuck. "After all, none of our soulfinders are coming. And your new boyfriend? He wasn't going to last anyway." He said smiling and I almost threw up. He turned around to look at the view outside and froze mid-way. I couldn't understand what was happening.

_Sunny, come quick._ Phee was there. _I have frozen him and I can't hold him long. I can make it seem that nothing has happened but you need to get to the front of the building as quickly as possible. _I am so glad they found me! I quickly and silently teleported down to the front where her Yves, Zed and Will were in the car waiting for me to get going. I jumped in and it sped away. Phee and Yves were at the front and Will was sat next to me. I gave him a hug and didn't want to let go.

"Thank you." I said into his chest but to everyone. "How did you find me?"

"I had a premonition about ten minutes ago that you needed saving and I was in the car with Phee. I told her everyone what I just saw and said we needed to hurry. Yves refused to let Phee go without him so he offered to drive. We picked up Will and filled him in. When we got here we got Phee to freeze that man and to tell you that you had to come down quickly." Zed explained.

"Thank you! It came at the right time and I was beginning to feel really afraid. I'll explain later." I said. "But how come you didn't tell me more?" I asked Will.

"I tried." He looked so annoyed with himself but I would forgive him. "But I felt a shield being put over me so I thought I shouldn't try or I might annoy someone. I wish I could but…"

"Ssh. It's fine I forgive you. As long as you're here now, that's what is important." I say and I mean it. I'm just glad that he wasn't the man pretending up there.

We arrive back at their home and I see that a lot of people have packed, looking like they're going to go on holiday, but no sun hats or skiing goggles.

"Pack your bags people we need to get out of here. Sunny isn't safe and neither are we. If he knows about the link between you two then we can't afford to risk someone being kidnapped again." Says Victor and I am slightly confused about the again part.

"Hang on. He doesn't know, he just thinks that I am dating Will and it won't last. So what if it doesn't? We could say that I broke it off today and I go into hiding. Vick, in the FBI, there are the cells for protection. If I could get in one of them and contact you daily etc. it would be like normal." I say.

"NO WAY! I AM NOT PREPARED FOR YOU TO DO SUCH A RISKY THING!" Will shouts and I speak to him telepathically.

_Think about it Will, everyone here will be safe, it won't be suspicious to people looking for me and I will be in a very safe place. Not the safest but it's good enough. Victor can keep me updated and I can give him letters and stuff. _

_Where's the safest place? _

_In your arms. _I say smiling. _I know your still upset that you didn't notice but you now can look out for me and this is the safest way. It protects me, you and the rest of your family. _He seems to be agreeing so we tell the others.

They all unpack what they had started and leave us alone for about 10 minutes. We stand in the living room holding each other quite tightly and swaying slightly to calm then nerves. He's the first to break the silence.

"You know I need to tell you something." He starts. "I've known for a little while now and I can't quite understand it as we've met for a total of a week and been on one date but I know that I have, and always will, love you." He says gazing into my eyes. I am sort of taken aback at how sudden he has said this but I was quick to realise feel the same.

"I love you too. This is the only reason why I am doing all this. To keep you safe and protect you from harm. Do you understand why?"

"I understand, I just don't like you doing it." He replies and I reach up to kiss him. I slowly lower and his head follows deepening the kiss. I'm going to miss this.


	17. Chapter 17

**So i know it's short and i apolgise and the next one might be as well but it needed to be two different chapters! Sorry for all the mistakes, it was late last night when it came to me and i haven't checked it. Please point out mistakes and i'll correct them! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Will's POV:**

This hurt so much. To stay away from my soulfinder is hard enough but I know it would protect her and that was more important. We were in a car driving to the FBI agency, just Victor, Sunny and myself and I had my soul leaning against me. I am incredibly lucky to find her but I know this would be tough. We pulled up outside the building and Victor turned around.

"Okay so the plan is that Will and I are going to go in as if I was just taking him on a tour, when I have disabled the inside savant alarm then we can call you to teleport yourself in. Clear?" Sunny nodded. The alarm was to stop savants without high authority, like Victor has, to use any other gift aside from telepathy. It made it a lot safer then. We opened the door and I took a quick glance at my Belle who smiled at me, such a beautiful smile. We walked towards the doors and did the usual routine before unlocking the alarm. Soon enough she arrived holding hands right next to me, giving me comfort as she knew it would be hard on me.

"This will be your living arrangements for however long." A man standing next to Victor said. From the outside it looked to be a safe with prison bars as well. On the inside however it was a neat little hotel room, complete with books and games. I smiled slightly at the free WiFi sign on one of the tables. They can't leave this room but they can check Facebook? Sunny smiled at my thoughts, they were often dry humour in occasions like this. I'm grateful it isn't like a prison cell. The one in Italy was particularly horrid so I don't wish that upon my girl. Her eyes fling wildly at me as she suddenly turned around.

_You were in prison? _She asked, she didn't sound annoyed, just curious.

_Yeah, I'll tell you the story when you get out! _I reply, fully intending never to tell her and she knows it.

"Will, this door will shut in 10 minutes if you want to say goodbye." Victor said surprisingly delicately for him. I really don't want to but it'll be for the best. Vick and his friend decide to leave us alone for a bit. I sit down on the bed with my hands in my hair.

"You know…" She begins "You better not have anymore flings when I'm here." She always knows how to make me smile.

"You're the only girl for me. I thought you knew that?"

"And I will be with you no matter what. Even though you might not feel it I am currently in your mind sending a sort of e-mail to your brain, it will open when I think you need it most. I learned to do it a while ago and people say it's so cool. I will protect you when you need it and ill break your barrier so even when we can't talk I can still hear you." I pull her closer and kiss her. I feel a slight lust for her like I will lose her after this but it is only for a few days right?

"Will?" Vick says and I get up and start walking towards the door.

"Belle, I will write to you everyday and get Vick to give them to you." I say.

"Oh joy, I am going to be a messenger between the love birds am i?" He says trying to lighten the mood.

"I love you Will." She says.

"I love you forever." I say, and the doors close tight.

* * *

**Please review as it means a lot with all the feedback! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! The next chapter. So i don't know how many more chapters there are going to be left but i have a BASIC idea as to what I am going to do next. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Will's POV**

The next couple of days were torture. I wasn't sure whether to sit down or pace around the room. I was constantly on the edge and I felt myself not being as happy as I was. I felt everyone's sympathy on me but I didn't want it, I just wanted my soulfinder. I struggled to sleep and when I finally drifted off, the sun was coming through and I was woken up by it within half an hour. When I decided not to lie in bed any longer, I would find myself writing her a letter. So by the time Victor was going to set off for work I had written three letters to give him. I knew he was sick already but I didn't care!

This particular morning I came slumping down the stairs with little sleep and only a shower to wake me up. I didn't want to talk to anyone and I felt my anger would be released if I did, and I really didn't want that to happen. It just so happened that it would fall to Crystal.

"Hi Will, do you want me to make a cup of coffee for you?"

Here we go. "What? Can I not do it myself? Is it because I can't see my soulfinder and you want me to do nothing for the whole day? And tell your stupid sister to stop using her gift on me!" I felt Diamonds gift trying to stop me from causing an argument but I couldn't help it, it was like I unleashed a tiger and I couldn't get it back in.

"Dude, what the hell are you screaming at my soulfinder for?" Xav yelled which somehow got me more wound up. I was just about to start again when.

"Will!" Zed shouted. "Come with me." He chucked a helmet at me.

"Why should i?" I nastily replied.

"You need it." He said simply and walked towards the garage. I strangely followed.

We got on our bikes and drove. I had no idea where, I guessed just around but it did clear my head a bit and it came to terms with me what I had just done.

_Crystal, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…_

_It's fine Will. I noticed you needed to get it out of your system. Good job it was me and not someone like Sky who would be crying now. _I felt her smile and cut off the conversation. I was glad she understood, especially as she knows about

the bond more than us. Zed finally slowed to a stop outside of a shooting range.

"Er, bro. What are we doing here?" I said completely confused.

"You need to let off some steam. I know how you feel, I have had to leave Sky twice now if you haven't remembered."

"Twice? I remember Venice but when was the second time?" I asked.

"Remember the fall of when I met Sky? We were on that code red lockdown. Well I had just found out about Sky and she had started to like me. I had to leave her hanging with all the texts and calls she sent me. I could deal with those because I could easily turn my phone off. I couldn't stop the telepathic messages she kept leaving me. I went on regular bike rides to let off steam remember? Well, one day I came here and it has helped me relieve stress when Sky can't."

"Well I thought I had it tough little bro. Still why are we here?" I smiled.

"I thought you could take off the pressure. Initially I thought it was rubbish but now I find it takes my mind off of things. I have a licence as well. Just don't tell mum, she'd kill me!" I chuckele.

"Does dad know?"

"Yup, I told him where I was taking you today and he said it was a good idea." As we signed up.

...

We walked out and I did feel a lot better, I took my anger out on the little targets and as I already had a licence we just fooled around, seeing who could hit what first. I got to give it to him, he is very accurate and it helped me improve as well!

"I gotta give it to you little bro. I never thought you would be that good. And it did actually help." I said.

He suddenly had a worried look on his face. "Don't tell mum, will you? She would kill me!" I laughed. An actual laugh which I haven't done in what seemed forever. And it felt good again. "Or the others, I don't want them telling me it's dangerous and that I couldn't come alone."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" I give a wink. I think he's glad to see me back to normal, I know I am.

We arrive home and most of us are in the living room just chatting and they quieten down when I enter. I head straight for Crystal but she cuts past me first.

"I forgive you don't worry and so does Xav, I think." She said and I smile in appreciation. I try and be myself again and I asked if anyone wanted to play monopoly in which all of my brothers groaned but teamed up with their soulfinders if they had one. Just then mum walks in.

"Oh Will your back! Are you back to normal now? I am so pleased! Where did you go?" I quickly looked at Zed before saying..

"Oh, you know, we just drove around, messed about. Became in touch with my kid side once again!" I smiled before she pulled me into a hug.


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter up! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Victor POV**

This is getting ridiculous now. He's given me three letters to give to Sunny and its only 9 am. But I will keep giving her the letters because it distracts both of them from any harm. I was the unfortunate one having this job. The first down side I have found and it isn't even in my description! I walk in and sign in to our cosy department. Overall there are 10 savants in this field and some that aren't but do know about it. For instance, Molly, our young secretary. Well at least I think she isn't a savant.

"Morning Molly. How are you today?" I ask. She is very welcoming and smiley and I like her. I occasionally flirt with her because it brightens our moods up and we know it won't be serious.

"Morning Benedict. First of all, here is your post, and because I heard you wondering, I am a savant. That's why they hired me." She said smiling.

"What is your gift?" I say looking at my post but secretly wondering how old she is because I have come to care about her a lot.

"I can manipulate nature." Just as she says that she grow as beautiful flower in her hand.

"That is a great gift." I say and I honestly mean it.

"Yeah it is. Oh before I forget, Sunny wants to see you. She's nice isn't she? I give her the meals and we often chat." She says before turning round and helping somebody else. I walk over to the room which Sunny's being held in. Although, it looks more like a safe on the outside, more protection I guess. I unlock the code and walk in to find that she has rearranged all the furniture. I can't help but smile.

"You've been busy." I say highly amused.

"Well I haven't had anything to do. I managed to get Molly to get me some canvases and paints so I can liven the place up a bit. I have also learnt to knit. I have had a productive time." She sat on the bed. " and also a very boring time. I even had time to knit for goodness sake!"

"Well you could reply to all the letters Will has written you just this morning." I handed her the envelopes. "Erm, I have a favour to ask you. Could you find out Molly's birthday for me?" I said and I felt shy for once.

"Sure. You only just found out she's a savant?" I nodded and walked out. Right, work. I was meant to start 10 minutes ago but I'm sure they won't mind.

….

I thought I would visit Sunny before I go home and I noticed she had done some more paintings and done an awful lot more knitting. I sat down on the seat next to the desk and we were just talking.

"I won't be able to visit tomorrow. I have the day off and were all going to watch Xav in some skiing competition. It's about twenty minutes away from home. I don't expect Will to come with us though." She nodded, got up and walked over to the bed side draw. I noticed she had an envelope in her hand.

"I wrote back to Will. I only wrote one letter though; I am sort of running out of resources. Oh and I made him a scarf." I laughed thinking she was joking but she went to the cupboard and got out a blue scarf that actually didn't look too bad.

"Don't think your safe Vic." And before I knew it she had wrapped my neck in a dark green one similar to Will's. In fact, she had made one for each of the family, picking out of our minds our favourite colours and making a scarf for us. They weren't all similar but I knew it would keep her busy so I took them home with me. I got some weird looks as I walked out.

"Guys!" I shouted when I got home. "I have a present for everyone." I managed to fit them all in two big shopping bags I left in my car. Once everyone had finally gathered around I told them what she made. And they all smiled.

"How clever!" Mum said and I rolled my eyes. I told everyone to gather round and I took a picture to show her when I next saw her.


	20. Chapter 20

**So here it is. I was excited to write this chapter and I like the ending as well... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Will POV**

I was alone in the house. It was strange seeing it so quiet.

I then realised how big this place was. I often heard noises I hadn't heard before and I kept jumping, though I'd never admit that to my family. Suddenly, I sensed a great deal of danger; I remembered my gun was in my drawer so I tried to go up the stairs but as I turned into the hallway, I saw him. My would be father-in-law's killer. And he had a gun.

"Hi Will, nice to see you again" He said smiling and pointing the loaded gun at my head.

"I haven't met you in person." I said bluntly, just thankful that Sunny is safe and everyone else is out.

"But I know you've seen me in her mind and when I called by her house a few days ago. Oh, by the way, congratulations on meeting your soulfinder, shame it won't last. I will have to kill you." He said keeping his jerky smirk on his mug.

"She's not my soulfinder." I lie and it's possibly the worst lie I have ever said.

"Oh, isn't she? Well, I guess my friends made a mistake when they read your mind." He retorts and I remember that recently my shields haven't been the strongest. I kick myself for that, at least she's safe.

"Now, Will, are you going to tell me the information or am I going to kill you so Sunny feels so bad that she just tells me? Your choice."

"I don't know the information. She never told me!" I shouted.

"You expect me to believe that? You're her soulfinder." He said slightly lowering his gun.

"I know but I have only known her for a couple of weeks." I say desperate to think of something before he shoots.

"I'll tell you what, if you tell me now I will let you go free and I won't harm Sunny."

"Look, I know there is some information you are after but I honestly don't know what it is!" I am shouting, I am annoyed I hadn't had my gun with me, never had the chance to tell Sunny goodbye. That was the worst.

"Well, that is a shame. I'm afraid that I will have to kill you anyway." He raised the gun to a couple of metres away from my head. "Bye bye." And he pulled the trigger.


	21. Chapter 21

**So here we are! I left a big cliff hanger so I thought I would update soon! Much to the happiness of sevenofdiamonds7. :) this is the penaltimate chapter so please review. I might decide to do another chapter after that, but i dont know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Zed POV**

We were driving towards another of Xav's competitions, again. I used to only go to check out the chicks seeing as they didn't live near me. But now I have Sky, I can't think of any reason to want to go.

"To support your brother." Mum said as we were getting out the door. "And I think you need the airing." It was decided that I would take a bike along with Vic and the rest would get in the two cars. It was surprising to see so many of us out here. It was nice to have all the family here. Well, most of us. Will wasn't coming, man he was lucky!

We set off and I had one earphone in my helmet so I could listen to music.

_You shouldn't do that bro. Takes your focus off your driving. _Victor was so serious now.

_Not like you didn't do it. _I replied.

_Yeah and look where it got me; 2 crashes and a 3 month ban. I'd rather you talk to me than listen to that crap anyway. _

_It isn't that bad. _But of course, when I pressed play, one direction came blurting out and I heard Victor laugh in my head. Sky must've added some of her songs on here.

_Are you sure? I didn't take you as a directioner. _I telepathically hit his helmet and he laughs even more. All of a sudden, I was getting flashes in my head. I needed to stop quickly, I swerved off and came grinding to a halt. Vic, who was behind me, did the same. I caught glimpses. Of Will at home and the murder man and he pulled the trigger towards Will. After less than a second, I hurled my bike around and started going back down the road I came from.

_Vic, come with me. Tell mom I had a premonition and it'll be okay. Tell them to go to the competition; I don't want any of them being hurt. _He did as I said and when we were driving I showed him what I saw. He swore. A thing only Vic does when there is serious trouble.

We must have broken every speed limit there but I'm sure the FBI can sort it. Finally, we came up to our long drive when we heard a gunshot. I lulled momentarily before releasing a new anger. I dumped my bike on the lawn and ran up towards the house, I pulled out the gun I had hidden under my t-shirt, confusing the hell out of Vic but I didn't care. I got to the window and quickly walked past it but as I did I noticed the murder man there so without any hesitation, I took off the safety latch and fired. He fell down like a leaf; I shot him right in the back of the neck. I turned around to see my Victor with his gun to the side of him and his mouth making a massive 0-shape.

"Come on, we gotta help Will!" We entered the house and started searching for him.

"Will! WILL!" I shouted, so nervous in case we were too late. We did hear the gunshot outside and I was petrified to see Will lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

Luckily, he came out from a corner and pulled me into a hug. Victor came downstairs, saw Will and visibly relaxed. He joined in the hugging session though he usually isn't one for all that.

"Nice shot bro! See that your practice has come in handy." That was the first thing that came out his stupid mouth.

"WHAT?" Victor yelled.

"First things first," I say, quickly changing the subject. "How did you survive? We heard a gun being fired outside and we thought it was too late."

_It was my version of saving him to make it equal. _Sunny! How could we forget? _You saved me at my flat, I saved him and your house. I made a shield round him, a protective, physical barrier. I had received that gift recently from James Madison, you know, the man that was stabbed. I have been keeping an eye on you all so when I saw that my soulfinder was in trouble I thought I might have to help him._ I guess the others heard that as well and I knew we were so grateful for it.

_I can't thank you enough! I don't know how we can repay you! _Said Victor.

_Well, as I said, we are even now. But, you could come and get me out of this cell._ I guess we owed her that at the least as I smiled.

…..

There was a lot of paperwork to do so we must've been there for hours and because Victor wanted none of us to be alone, I had to come too. I let Will and Sunny have some privacy and walked over to Victor who looked like he almost finished. He handed it to some receptionist with a smile and I sensed something there. I slightly looked into the future and I saw a happy sight. I think I should mention it to him.

"Vic, who's that chick you were just flirting with?" I asked in an obvious way when we slightly walked away from her.

"One, don't call her that, two I wasn't flirting with her and she's called Molly. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering…" I say too innocently and flashed a scene were Vic declares his love for his soulfinder. Molly. His eyes shot wide open and a laughed at his reaction.

_Don't tell her yet, I think we need some normality for a little while. You know that if you tell her, then mum would find out and that would be chaos! _He nods and I think he is unable to speak.

"Come on, I want to get home today if possible!" I say walking out of the entrance behind Will and Sunny.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so the final chapter! :( Thank you to everyone how has favourited and given ideas to this story! Also thanks for you all for reviewing it :) Especially ****sevenofdiamonds07 fleurchen**** and ****butterflylion14**** who have reviewed lots and encouraged me to write more. I have an idea about a new story but it might a few days before we put it up. **

**For the last time Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunny POV**

We got home from my teleportation and noticed that the cars are already there. I know it isn't my actual home but I love it here so much. I glanced at the others wandering how bad their situation and by the looks on their faces, I doubted it wouldn't be good. Let's face the music.

We opened the door to see Karla run up and grab Will in a hug, then Zed, then Victor. She noticed me and I saw shock an happiness before she pulled me into a hug as well. I didn't see but I'm pretty sure I felt a tear on my top.

"You boys have some explaining to do! We have all been worried sick." She said dragging us into the lounge. Everyone was there and it was quite a sight. They all looked relieved and confused.

"Hey Xav," I said. "How was the competition?" He looked surprised to see me there maybe because I wasn't allowed out until it was all over.

"Fine thanks, I won. That's not important though, what happened?" We sat down an began explaining. Zed told everyone about the premonition and getting back here, Will told us about the things he had said and I explained about my new(ish) power and how it helped. Sky looked at her soulfinder like he was a hero and he was. Karla was crying as usual. I mean I think she's great but she cries like all the time. Will laughed at this.

"So where is he now?" Saul asked, being the thoughtful one.

"Well, he died. Zed took one shot, whilst he was moving and he got him in the back of the neck. The FBI took his body once I called them." I noticed everyone was shocked, then I realised no one knew about his secret apart from me.

"Zed Benedict! How on Earth did you kill that man?" Mum shouted jumping on her feet. She looked shocked in a bad way to find Zed, her youngest murdering a man.

"Well, it's hard to explain but when we were in lockdown and I had only just found out Sky was my soulfinder, I couldn't cope so I took out my bike and found myself at the shooting range. I got my licence and my own gun and I sometimes go for target practice. It releases my anger." I did not want to be in his shoes.

Mum looked as if she was going to faint, the rest of them looked shocked but I felt very amused.

"That's where Zed took me the other day. It honestly helped me cool down and Zed is awesome at it." This is my attempt at saving his butt, he did save mine. "And, without the practice, who knows what could have happened. I have him and Sunny to thank for saving my life." I say and Zed nods appreciatively at me.

Mum looks as if she is trying to figure it all out and then a wide grin spreads across her face. "Zed, my baby! You saved your brother's life! You are so clever and good. I must make some coffee for you all. You should need it after the day we've had."

"Just a minute, mum. Vic has something he wants to say." I smiled and nodded at him, suggesting he should take it away.

_You know you're going out of business. _I say in a jokily way to Crystal and she looks confused for a second. Before she reacts, Vic shoots up.

"I have found my soulfinder. Her name is Molly."

* * *

**Do you like the ending? Leads me onto other possibilities. **

**Please review even if it was completed years after. I'd like to see all the reviews of the whole thing! **

**Thank you for following this story and I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
